Tout est normal
by Liibra
Summary: Quand Harry voit Drago pleurer. Et si...


**Tout est normal**

Quand Harry voit Drago pleurer. J'ai eu une inspiration subite. Dites ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. Même "J'aime" ou "j'aime pas", me suffit. Précisez un peu quand même dans le second cas.

* * *

Drago Lucius Malefoy. Un nom qui suinte l'aristocratie par chacune de ses lettres. Un nom qui ne peut être prononcé qu'avec adoration ou dégoût, jamais avec indifférence.

En première année, dans ce train, je ne me suis fié qu'à l'apparence: tu étais un bourge plein de dédain pour le reste du monde, et tu as insulté mon premier ami. Tu étais donc aussi mauvais que Voldemort. Les enfants sont des êtres manichéens. Oui, je connais un mot comme ça, étonnant pour Potty l'Emmerdeur, non? Mais maintenant, je me demande: comment aurais-tu pu le savoir? Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que les marques de gentillesse des Weasley étaient les premières, d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir? Qui sait si tu n'as pas voulu être vraiment mon ami? Qui sait si l'affection que Ron me portait ne te semblait pas vraiment indigne car uniquement intéressée? Bien sûr que je le sais, qu' au début, Ron voulait être l'ami du Survivant. Mais il est devenu l'ami de Harry.

J'aurais du serrer cette main tendue quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas m'abaisser à ton niveau.

J'aurais peut-être pu changer tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a demandé Voldemort, mais il est évident que c'est une charge trop lourde pour tes épaules d'adolescent. Je le sais, parce que je t'observe. Tes traits sont de plus en plus tirés depuis le début de l'année, comme si tu passais tes nuits sur un épineux problème. Tu ne manges presque plus, même tes plats favoris ne trouvent plus grâce à tes yeux. Ou ton estomac. Comme si tu te dégoûtais. Comme si tu voulais te tuer, sans en avoir conscience. Tu rases les murs, fuis en permanence, comme une bête traquée.

C'est drôle Malefoy, mais je crois que je te connais mieux que je ne connais Ginny, alors que j'en suis amoureux. Enfin je pense.

Parce que toi, tu me faisais sentir plus vivant qu'elle. Devoir déjouer tes coups tordus d'adolescent jaloux était devenu mon jeu préféré. Peut-être te parlerai-je un jour du jeu préféré de mon cousin, la chasse au Harry. Devenir une simple proie, un gibier qui n'a aucune chance est dégradant. Devenir TA proie, à trois contre trois ou un contre un le plus souvent, est amusant.

Si je te tends la main à mon tour, ce sera pour te relever et non comme la signature d'un accord. Ce sera une main amicale, dénuée de rancoeur. Peut-être de soupçons, et je ne te ferais pas confiance, mais je te tendrais la main. Parce que je t'ai vu. J'ai vu le petit garçon qui a du grandir trop vite, sans goûter à l'innocence. Je l'ai reconnu, parce que chaque matin dans le miroir, j'en vois un autre. Tu es comme moi. Accepteras-tu cette main tendue?

Tout le monde aurait pensé que même en pleurant, tu serais digne et beau. Mais c'est faux. Ton visage n'exprime rien d'autre que la souffrance pure, je ne crois pas que tu aurais fait une tête différent si on t'avait enfoncé un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans les entrailles. Tes larmes ne ruissellent pas, elles coulent à flots comme un torrent sauvage. Ton nez coule aussi, mais tu t'en fiches, tu te contentes de pleurer avec des sanglots qui me fendent le coeur. Parce que ce sont les mêmes que moi, quand personne ne peut me voir ou m'entendre. Ma charge à moi est trop lourde aussi. Je dois sauver le monde de la folie de ton maître. Je crois que j'ai trouvé: toi aussi tu dois tuer quelqu'un. Mais qui? Moi? Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Pas que j'attache grande importance à ma vie, vu le nombre de fois où j'agis en "stupide Gryffondor décérébré". Mais parce qu'elle doit servir à un plus grand bien. Mais suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas me tuer, seul ton maître le peut. C'est écrit.

Tu t'es effondré par terre, je crois que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Tu continues à pleurer, à souffrir. Oserais-je?

Parce que tu me fais mal Malefoy, toi le petit aristo bien élevé au coeur de pierre. Tu souffres, tu as donc un coeur qui bat.

J'ose.

"-Malefoy?"

Tu me regardes, choqué, effrayé. J'ai un paquet de mouchoir en papier dans ma poche, je t'en tends un.

"-Prends-le."

Tu avances ta main, doucement, sans me quitter des yeux. Un peu comme un serpent. Lorsque tu l'as attrapé, tu replies ton bras vivement. Comme un serpent. Saurais-je te parler comme je leur parle? Tu te mouches, mais continue de pleurer. Après tout, je t'ai vu, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je me mets à genoux à côté de toi, trempant ma robe noire, Mimi a encore tout inondé. Je m'approche de toi, doucement. Tu me fais penser à un animal blessé. Je pose ma main sur ton épaule, tu me regardes bizzarement. Enfin, je doute que tu voies grand-chose à travers tes larmes.

"-Potter?

-Pleure."

Un seul mot. Et pour la première fois de ta vie, tu m'obéis. Tu t'agrippes à ma manche comme un désespéré, comme un fou à sa dernière parcelle de lucidité. Et, chose incroyable, je te prends dans mes bras. Pas une étreinte douce et réconfortante comme en font les filles, je suis bien trop maladroit pour ça. Mais je crois que j'aurais voulu qu'on me tienne comme ça. J'aurais aimé que mon père aie le temps de le faire. Je me doute que le tien ne l'a jamais fait. Tu continues de pleurer. Encore et encore, tu auras mal à la gorge et aux yeux. Je ne pense pas que tu aies été maltraité comme moi, ma chambre doit sans doute être semblabale à celle de ton elfe de maison. Mais tu n'as pas été aimé, en tout cas, pas par ton père. Je ne sais pas quel genre de femme est ta mère. Mon menton est posé sur ta tête, seul le son de tes sanglots s'entend. Je ne dis rien, je suis juste là, à te frotter doucement le dos à travers ta chemise froissée. Lentement je dénoue ta cravate. Elle est belle, j'aime beaucoup le vert. Même si c'est la couleur de Serpentard, c'est avant tout celle de mes yeux. Ceux de ma mère. D'un revers de manche, j'essuie tes larmes, mais tu continues à pleurer. Je lance un _collaporta_, je ne pense pas que l'un de nous deux aie envie d'être vu comme ça. Tu dois déjà être assez humilié que je connaisse ton secret. D'ailleurs, en parlant de secret...

"-Tu n'es pas obligé. On a toujours le choix.

-De...De quoi tu parles, Potter, réponds-tu entre deux sanglots, sans me lâcher.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu dois tuer, mais tu n'es pas obligé."

Tu arrêtes de sangloter. Tu essuies rageusement tes larmes et me regarde. Mais tu n'as pas lâché ma manche.

"-Qu'est ce que tu sais? me demandes-tu avec ta voix la plus venimeuse. Effet réduit grandement par ta crise de larmes.

-Rien, j'ai deviné. Tu es comme moi. On t'a demandé de tuer."

Je t'ai répondu d'une voix douce et tranquille. Pour l'heure, je suis ta seule ancre dans la tourmente, je ne dois pas céder.

"-Ah oui? Et qui tu dois tuer, toi?"

Avec un sourire triste qui est venu s'accrocher tout seul à mes lèvres, je relève mes cheveux, te montrant ma cicatrice. Tes yeux s'agrandissent. Tu avais vraiment oublié le Survivant?

"-Tu n'es même pas obligé de me le dire. Examine toutes les possibilités avant, c'est tout.

-C'est la seule! Ou ils mourront!

-Qui?"

Tu te mords la lèvre, un tic commun à bien du monde, disant que l'on vient de faire une gaffe. Mais tu te décides.

"-Mes..parents.

-Voldemort les..."

Je ne peux pas terminer ta phrase que tu es de nouveau en larmes. Je ne dis plus rien. Je m'écarte de toi, te laissant mon bras à portée, pour fouiller dans mon sac. Et je prends ma cape d'Invisiblité. Je connais ton secret, il est juste que tu connaisses un des miens. De toute façon, je vais te faire changer d'avis. Il le faut, je ne veux pas d'un autre moi. Je me relèves et te tends la main. Nous y voilà. La prendras-tu?

Tu me regardes avec des grands yeux. On dirait que tu me demandes pourquoi. Mais tu ne bouges pas. Je crois bien que tu n'assimiles même pas mon offre.

"-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai seize ans, en sixième année à l'école de Poudlard. Ma matière préférée est la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Juste Harry. Et toi, qui es-tu?"

Ça y'est, tu as compris. Mais tu es indécis. Une minute passe. Je te tends toujours la main. Deux minutes. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Trois minutes. Timidement, tu prends ma main. Et tu te rélèves en t'appuyant dessus. Je souris. Non, je TE souris.

"-Je... Drago Malefoy. Moi aussi je suis en sixième année. Mais...je préfére les Sortilèges. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux..."

Ton regard est fuyant, mais tu rougis un peu. Je serre ta main, en une vraie poignée de main.

"Enchanté Drago."

Je nous recouvre de ma cape et lance un _alohomora _sur la porte. En silence, et grâce à plusieurs passages secrets, je t'emmène dans le parc. Il fait nuit, mais la lune est pleine. Pauvre Rémus. Je jette un coup d'oeil circulaire, pour finalement me diriger vers la Forêt Interdte. Tu t'arrêtes quand tu t'en aperçois.

"-Alors c'est ça Potter? Tu veux me tuer dans la Forêt et faire passer ça pour un accident? craches-tu.

-Je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Harry. On ne va pas dans la forêt. "

Je prends ton bras et t'entraîne à ma suite. Je crois que tu es résigné à mourir, puisque tu me suis sans faire plus d'hstoires. Tu sanglotes à nouveau. Je caresse le dos de ta main avec mon pouce, pour te rassurer. Je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux que tu vives pour moi. Il y a une petite colline par là, on ne la voit pas du château. On y est. Je range la cape, et m'assieds dans l'herbe, tirant ton bras pour que tu fasse de même. Tu suis le mouvement. Je m'allonge, et tu fais de même. Je lève le bras et te montre une étoile, très brillante.

"-C'est Sirius, de la constellation du Chien. Mais je pense que c'est mon Sirius qui y est maintenant.

-Ton Sirius?

-Sirius Black, mon parrain. Il est mort à la fin de l'année dernière. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi. Mais non, j'étais manipulé. Vol..."

Tu frissonnes et glapis. D'accord.

"-Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu-Sais-Qui m'a forcé à y aller, pour récupérer quelque chose qu'il voulait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir prendre. Mais c'était un piège, Sirius n'y était pas. Ton père y était, et il a essayé de nous tuer, avec d'autres Mangemorts. Sirius est arrivé, a pris part à la bataille et s'est fait tuer par Bellatrix. Ton père a été arrêté je crois, mais depuis, il s'est échappé d'Azkaban il me semble. J'ai culpabilisé pour Sirius. J'avais tué ma dernière famille. Mais Remus m'a parlé. Il m'a expliqué que si Sirius était mort, c'était par amour pour moi. Le fils unique de son meilleur ami décédé, son filleul. Que son choix avait été mûrement réfléchi bien des années auparavant, avant ma naissance, lorsqu'il a déclaré vouloir se battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne l'ai pas tué, c'était Bellatrix et Tu-Sais-Qui. Depuis, quand je suis triste, je pense à lui et je cherche son étoile. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion, mais il me semble qu'elle brille plus fort quand je suis triste, comme si elle voulait que sa chaleur m'atteigne pour me réconforter. Ce n'est sans doute pas vrai. Mais j'aime le penser, que Sirius veille sur moi, à côté de mes parents, depuis les étoiles.

-Je ne savais pas tout ça.

-Enfin, juste pour te dire que nos parents font des choix qui sont les leurs, leurs enfants n'ont pas à les sauver d'eux-mêmes contre leur gré. Tu-Sais-Qui les retient et les tuera si tu ne tues pas, c'est ça?"

Pas de réponse orale, mais tu fermes les yeux, chassant tes larmes et hoches la tête.

"-Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils survivront. Et s'ils survivent, ton père sera très probablement Embrassé, à moins qu'on ne change de Ministre une nouvelle fois. Ta mère ira sans doute en prison. Mais nous essaierons de les sauver. Parle à Dumbledore. Cet homme a un coeur d'or. Comme dirait Hagrid: "C'est un grand homme Dumbledore." Alors parle-lui, il t'écoutera et t'entendras, j'en suis sûr."

Tu frissonnes. Tu pleures encore? Sans doute. Alors je te prends dans mes bras. Tu as dû cruellement manquer d'affection pour venir te blottir contre moi comme ça. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. J'aime bien ta chaleur contre moi.

"-Merci Harry. Merci.

-De rien Drago. Je suis un crétin de Gryffondor au coeur pur après tout, j'ai signé pour ça."

Tu ricanes légérement. Un minuscule éclat de rire furtif plutôt.

Et tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je devrais être dégoûté, non? Mais ça ne me gêne pas, ça non plus. J'aime tes lèvres sur les miennes. Celles d'un garçon comme moi. Mais après tout, tu me fais sentir bien plus vivant que Ginny.

Tout est normal.


End file.
